


Brown

by emperorseijoh



Series: Color my Monochromatic world [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cafe Meetings, Multi, Polyamory, brown coffees, but were about to go there now, part three, still no romantic relationship here, they finally meet each other, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: Baekhyun can’t explain how he feel comfort with Jongdae and protection with Kyungsoo.





	Brown

After his boring class Baekhyun can’t help but to pout his lips a bit, disappointed that he needs to leave the cute guy from the Central Library to attend that class and he even forgot to ask his name. His mood getting even more gloomy with the thought, Baekhyun fished out his phone from his pocket, typing furiously on the group chat with his roommates.

**Baekhyun: **are you both at the dorms?

**Chanyeol:** yeah

After replying an ‘okay’, Baekhyun locked his phone, feeling much more better as he walks happily towards the dorms inside the campus. When he reached their room, the sight of Chanyeol watching some movie with Jongdae reading some ‘psychology’ book with earphone buds on both of his ear to maybe block the sounds from whatever movie was playing on the flat screen, welcomes him.

It’s kind of weird at first but Baekhyun learns to get used on this scene already, Jongdae has always been the most studious out of the three of them whether it’s loud or there’s a lot of people around him, no one can’t stop him from studying most specially when he felt like it, he always uses earphone and blast some k-pop songs while reading, he can still vividly remember the first time Chanyeol asked Jongdae about it after living together for almost 3 months.

_“Aren’t you should listen to some classical music while studying rather than up beat k-pop songs? Don’t you get distracted?” Chanyeol asked before eating the slice of pizza he’s holding for a while._

_“No, it’s not that distracting at least for me, and I prefer upbeat k-pop songs while studying because it doesn’t make feel drowsy and sleepy unlike classical music, symphony, and orchestras.” Jongdae explained, wiping the pizza sauce at the counter with some tissue. _

_“For someone who likes going on conservatories and a part of musical play clubs, your music preference while studying is surely weird and wild.” The taller out of the three of them said, his frown deepening._

_Baekhyun and Jongdae laughs before the former joins in and blurt out his own thoughts. “And it amazes me how he can listen to those kind of music while reading his textbooks using his eyes because he uses his mouth to sing along with the music.” _

_“Multitasker.” Chanyeol comments earning a snort from Jongdae._

He smiled upon the memory as he looked at Chanyeol who has a frown while he’s concentrating on understanding the movie he’s been watching, the taller prefer studying alone though because he gets distracted easily and he’s not that studious but he can manage to get decent grades, typical student. Letting his roommates known his presence, Baekhyun finally walk towards the small living room, dropping himself on the floor between Chanyeol and Jongdae legs, his head leaning on the couch to rest, eyes closed after Jongdae’s hand reached his hair, combing that sends comfort to his whole body and chest.

Chanyeol surely smell good but Baekhyun always end up focusing more on Jongdae’s perfume, he smell like a coffee, gentle and sweet, and it comforts Baekhyun in some sort of way he can’t explain, that’s why he ends up clinging to Jongdae more, just so he can drown himself more on the fragrance and without question Jongdae always welcome him with open arms and sweet smile.

He stayed like that for almost half an hour when he felt some sudden shifts on the couch’s seat. Opening his eyes with a few blinking to adjust on the light, Baekhyun glances on his side to see what Chanyeol was up to, this time. Apparently he’s done watching the movie and was looking down at Baekhyun now.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun was finally staring back at him, Jongdae’s hand still on his hair, gentle and comforting.

“I met someone at the Central Library.” Baekhyun blurts out, Jongadae’s hand finally leave his hair, he’s about to point it out when he remember the cute guy in eyeglasses, making him turn around so he can now face both of his friend, Jongdae was now looking down at him as well, book, phone and earphone now place on his lap. “He’s not that tall, he’s probably smaller than me, he doesn’t talk a lot and he has this straight expressionless face but whenever he blurts out one or two words you can feel his emotion and you can easily understand what he actually meant.” He continue, his lower lip slightly jutted out at the fact he doesn’t get to know the name of the guy.

“It’s weird but I met someone as well 3 months ago that fits Baekhyun’s description, now that I remember it, Chanyeol do you perhaps know him? I saw him waving at you before he leaves the auditorium the other day.” Jongdae confessed while looking down at Baekhyun before he eyed Chanyeol, waiting for his answer.

“You mean—“ Chanyeol was seconds away from blurting out the guy’s name when Baekhyun suddenly shrieks, leaving his friends slash roommates shocked as they both look at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t say his name please. I want to hear his name from himself.” Baekhyun explained, as he eyed them apologetically with his sudden shriek.

“Damn, you could just cut me off from telling his name rather than shrieking so suddenly, it scares me! I thought something happened to you like a heart attack or something.” The taller rambles as he picked up a pillow on their couch and throw it straight at Baekhyun’s face.

“Baekhyun is right though, I rather know his name from himself as well, he just seems like a private person but I’m really curious, can I at least know how did you know that guy?” Jongdae asked Chanyeol after collecting himself out of the shocked from the earlier scene.

Nodding his head in agreement at Jongdae’s question, Baekhyun eye their tall friend as well, his eyes was probably looked hopeful as he wait for the answer.

“Well, he’s really a private person.” Chanyeol started before he sits properly, it’s like he’s afraid of spilling things about the guy they were talking about that he shouldn’t, he sound and looked so careful. “I knew him because he was my childhood bestfriend, we practically grew up together.”

“Childhood bestfriend?” Baekhyun repeats, frowning as he tried remembering their days during high school. “But I didn’t see you hanging out other than me and Jongdae.”

“It’s because he go for a science high school. He’s into science and he’s really smart, I want to go with him but he said no before I can enroll with him,” Chnayeol stops a bit so he can smile before looking down on his lap and continue. “He said he doesn’t want to pressure me on studying and going with him on a science high school that was strict about maintaining grades. I can’t feel upset with his reasoning because he knows me the best, he doesn’t want me do something that I didn’t like so he can have someone by his side.”

After that, neither of Baekhyun and Jongdae talks so Chanyeol take it as signal to continue. “He might look emotionless but he really does care and he’s considerate, we don’t go to same high school but he still find time to go hang out with me during his free weekends even though he prefer staying at his room while reading.” With a wide grin, Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun and Jongdae again, his voice soft even though it was deep. “I think the three of you will click, he likes to study and read textbook like Jongdae but he likes reading books that are fiction as well like Baekhyun.”

And that’s how Baekhyun end up walking towards Kyungsoo’s table once he saw him at the café near his program building. After sipping on his coffee Baekhyun remember the first time they met at the Central Library and then he recalls how Kyungsoo introduce himself earlier, majoring in communication has its own advantage and one of them is Baekhyun knows that the softness and the tone Kyungsoo uses to him while talking wasn’t the tone that people use when they don’t want to talk to the person who’s talking with them.

Kyungsoo sounded like the taste of the coffee he was sipping, strong yet sweet, strong because he doesn’t let his guards down and sweet because he doesn’t actually mind Baekhyun entering his own space, he’s actually quiet welcoming even though he doesn’t say it, other would find it weird if Baekhyun will blurt this out but Kyungsoo was actually a friendly person but not the bubbly friendly type, he’s friendly but serious, it’s like he will just let you in fully if you’ll actually put up with his strict attitude and all and Baekhyun likes it, it’s like knowing someone like you to be with them in a serious level and not just a friend or acquaintance who will just be there if they needed something from you.

He’s about to start up a conversation when the café’s door opened. Kyungsoo was looking at the new customer with wide eye and out of curiosity Baekhyun turn around then to see who’s the new comer and when his eyes land on the counter, he saw Jongdae ordering his coffee, without a second thought Baekhyun waits for the latter to roam his eyes on the place to find vacant table and when he did, Baekhyun wave his hand, catching his attention.

Jongdae noticed him immediately and so with a smile he walked towards Baekhyun’s table, he’s about to say something when his eyes lands on Kyungsoo, making his smile grew even more wider.

“Oh, it’s you, I didn’t get to introduce myself before so, hello, I’m Kim Jongdae, majoring in psychology.” Jongade started, still standing beside their table, his arm extended to Kyungsoo for a handshake.

Accepting Jongdae’s hands and shakes it a bit, Kyungsoo introduce himself as well. “Do Kyungsoo, majoring in geoscience.”

Baekhyun watch the two shake each other’s hand with a smile, somewhat smelling Jongdae’s coffee like perfume and the taste of his favorite coffee that remind him of Kyungsoo that was still lingering on his mouth while he watched the two looking at each other he feels protection and comfort. Baekhyun can’t explain how he feel comfort with Jongdae and protection with Kyungsoo. Maybe because Jongdae was sweet and gentle and it comforts him while Kyungsoo seems so strong yet sweet that he feels protection, either way he likes seeing the two of them together, _with _him.


End file.
